


My dear Omega

by Yajanele



Series: My dear omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Moriarty, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Mary, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder, Omega Sherlock, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut, jimlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yajanele/pseuds/Yajanele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an Omega, who obviously doesn't want to settle down with some random Alpha. </p>
<p>So he's pretending that he is an Alpha himself, because he doesn't want to the world know about him.</p>
<p>Especially one very gorgeous, but dangerous Alpha. Very dangerous actually. </p>
<p>No Sherlock definitely doesn't have any feelings. Not at all, but what would happen, if his suppressant slowly stopped working?</p>
<p>The consulting detective is absolutely satisfied just with his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want him

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all I should probably warn you, that I am from Czech republic... yeah you are absolutely correct Sherlock called it Bohemia which is correct too by the way. So my English is not excellent. Not at all actually, but you know what? I hope you could understand my sentences anyway (If not I'll try make it better.). The thing is... I really love Jimlock, but I almost never saw them in A/B/O together, which made me write this all and I finally decided translate it for you. (I doubt you would read it in Czech.). 
> 
> It's rather long story, but I honestly don't know how often I'll be here to add a new chapter. (It should never take longer, than two weeks thought.)
> 
> Oh yes one more thing. I quite like Mycroft in series, but in my fanfiction... he is really bad person. I wonder why? 
> 
> Enjoy yourself.

_It started at the whole beginning with shoes and one mystery name._

 

_The name was soon turned into Moriarty who was clearly obsessed with the detective or maybe he was just as bored as Sherlock._

 

_Anyway things got out of his hands and now Moriarty's only desire is kill Sherlock, but that's not the real reason why Sherlock wanted him in jail._

 

_Sherlock knew what Moriarty wants, hell he even told him that last time, but right now he will be in more problems if consulting criminal would know about his secret._

 

_He was so sure, that everything was simple to hide until now, when he is going into heat._

 

_Sherlock wasn't idiot, he's taking suppressant since he presented, so this is obviously for the first time, when he has no idea what's going on. The way his body reacts, when he is near Moriarty or his thumping heart, whenever Jim shoves his dominance._

 

_Moriarty was somehow manage to bring him into heat and Sherlock was afraid what could happen, when he'll see him in this state. Well fair enough, Sherlock just can't help himself and his imagination, that alvays demonstrate him some pictures, because Moriarty was too much dominant, for his unbreakable control._

 

_Just simple thought about the time, when he promised him, that he'll burn him, rip his heart out of him and break him whole made him all hot. No wonder, that suppressant slowly stopped working._

 

_Something in him couldn't let Sherlock calm down._

 

_To make things worse, he nearly stole crown jewels, when he broke unbreakable glass and just rudely sat on the throne. Yes of course, that was just one of the three most closely guarded places in London, where he broke into just to show his strength and Sherlock had absolutely no idea what he wanted to achieve by that._

 

_It is really very hard to hide his true instincts in front of someone like him._

 

_He later regretted that he was so arrogant in the court, because he was locked away together with Moriarty... who looked like he could consume Sherlock alive with nothing but his mind. Such a hungry expression, when the door was closed Sherlock got goosebumps._

 

_Yes, Sherlock Holmes, the greatest and only consulting detective in the world wanted James Moriarty and of course he'll never admit it in front of anyone. Although it would be stupid to think that the criminal doesn't noticed._

 

_He had once again no idea what he should think about him. Which is really depressing, considering that Sherlock persistently knows everything _about_ everyone._

 

  
***

 

  
Sherlock is nearly praying, because they just must find Moriarty guilty. They have to.

 

He quickly grabbed his phone as it rang, but before he could said something, John interrupted him.

 

„Not guilty! They found him not guilty!“ Dr. Watson cried. „No defense and Moriarty's walked free. I don't get it.“

 

He stopped when Sherlock didn't answer. „Sherlock? Are you listening to me? You know he'll coming after you…“ The line got silent, because Sherlock no longer listening and ended conversation at the whole beginning.

 

Sherlock froze in terror. He would never admit it, but he is afraid of that particular consulting criminal too... hallucinogenic haze in Baskerville only confirmed this fact and Moriarty now goes directly to him.

 

He sudenly shivers, run into his room and took another suppressant pill. He doesn't care, that he alredy had one in the morning. This is about Moriarty, who just couldn't know or smell, what Sherlock is. It would turn out badly. It would destroy him, but even with this knowledge Sherlock feels himself go giddy, while he was thinking about him.

 

So it's already started, isn't it? The pills will not work for long. Sherlock began panicking, because he knew, that suppressant can't be overdose from his own bitter experience.

 

Hands buried in his curly hair and tuging at them, he wondering what he should do.

  
  
Finally resigned, he headed into the kitchen to make some tea. People usually go away, when they finished their tea, right?

 

At least he took violin from their usual place and tried to reassure himself by playing at them.

 

 

***

 

  
Sherlock was not surprised, when he heard a creaking sound of door. He stopped playing and looked at the newcomer.

 

He tried to keep a firm face, when their eyes met.

 

The criminal gave him a small smile and with that his effort was useless. His heartbeat elevated and he's pretty sure that his pupils was doing something too, thanks to penetrating smell of Moriarty.

 

"What have I done to deserve such a nice visit?" He said sarcastically.

 

Moriarty looked around nonchalantly with indifference, but his attention was on Sherlock.

 

"May I?" He grinned and reached for an apple that was exposed in a bowl with other fruits.

 

"What?" The detective froze.

 

"Make myself comfortable, of course."

 

Moriarty's smile even more stretched as he looked at Sherlock. "Is there something different, what I might be interested in?" He asked vaguely, and licked his bottom lip.

 

Sherlock was even more tensed, but ignored the question.

 

Quickly looked away, he headed into the kitchen and brought a tray with two cups of hot tea.

 

Jim was already sitting in his leather chair and took gratefully the tea. Sherlock sat himself in the opposite chair and for a while they both sat in silence.

 

Then the detective dare to start a conversation. "So how did you get out?" He asked carefully.

 

Moriarty just grinned. "Honey, don't you already know, that I always get what I want?"


	2. I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey, don't you already know, that I always get what I want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes in it... I tried to write without mistakes, but you know my language is original Czech...
> 
> Anyway enjoy it. If you can.

 "Honey, don't you already know, that I always get what I want?" Moriarty answered with his high, pitched voice and the detective could hear clear hint of threat in it. 

 

"Oh, I see..." There was a pause as Sherlock trailed off. "You threatened the jury in the court, didn't you?" Holmes smiled at his certainly correct deduction.

 

"Everyone has their weak spot. I don't know, let's call it pressure point. And Honey as I once said, even you are not an exception." The criminal leaned back in his seat and continue, like if he was some king giving orders or something. "And with me. Back on the streets. Every fairy tale and hero needs a good old fashioned villain." Still maintaining eye contact. He completed his statement and winked at the other man.

 

"So, you are gonna burn me, because of this weakness? Well, do it. Burn me." Sherlock replied with smirk, without realizing the seriousness of his words. But he just can't understand, why everybody consider him as some sort of hero. It's hilarious.

 

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I'll do it very soon." Growled Moriarty in return, exchanged his tea in favor of apple. In which he started carve with pocket knife. 

 

Sherlock was suddenly no longer so sure of himself.

 

"I never would have believed, that you live sexual life, Sherlock." Moriarty said casually after a while.

 

"Sorry, come again?" Sherlock winced and looked at Jim completely confused.

 

"Is she beautiful?" The smaller man continue, seemingly ignoring the question.

 

"Women? No, I am not really interested in them." Sherlock answered again without thinking. He started to feel dizzy and his concentration began to fail. 

 

Moriarty's presence made everything worse. He was already sweating, had raised pulse and was slightly shivering.

 

"Oh, that's good. Very good indeed." The Criminal smirked mischievously. "I always prefered man in my bed." His eyes was burning, while he glared at Sherlock. Aware of his current state. 

 

"Why are you even asking me?" Sherlock blurted out, already squirming in John's chair.

 

His Omega instincts is trying to take control over him.

 

"He smells incredibly sweet..." Jim sniffed in the air. "Your little Omega."

 

Sherlock could see, how Moriarty licking his bottom lip. And goddamn it, if it wasn't sexy.

 

"I guess, that if I ever find out, who he is. I'll just lay him down and ravage him. I'll compel him to give himself to me completely. Body and mind. All of him would be mine. Who knows I'll maybe even bonded with him in the process. It's about time to have some progeny."

 

The Criminal was speaking with seductive voice and Sherlock's speed of heart was like he just ran a marathon. And then, when all words sank in, Sherlock felt sudden, unbearable tightness in his chest.

 

No, Sherlock can't be wounded by that statement. That James Moriarty would be with someone else and his children would bear some other random, stupid, dull omega. He have to be strong like always.

 

Sherlock gritted his teeth, but eventually put empty cup onto wooden desk between their seats, and clasped his hands under his chin.

 

"How can you even think, that I would allow something like that?" He asked sharply.

 

"Judging by your reactions to only my words. I doubt It would be a problem, my dear." The Alpha grinning like Cheshire cat as Sherlock visibly winced and stood up.

 

"I don't know what are you talking about. Just get out! "He yelled hoarsely.

 

"Oh, it's not very smart. You're starting panicking. "Jim commented, putting an apple with a pocket knife on the arm of Sherlock's leather chair and stood up, but he didn't go to the door, instead he walked over to Sherlock, who was subconsciously trying to back away from him.

 

Moriarty grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to himself.

 

"Tell me honestly Sherlock ... here never been any other omega, except you, I am right?" He leaned over to him and growled into his ear with seductive voice.

 

Sherlock began to be little wet, as if his previous symptoms hadn't been enough.

 

He realized, that he must get rid of Moriarty, as soon as possible.

 

 

***

 

 

"I'm not-."

 

Sherlock swallowed when the criminal pulled back and looked him firmly in the eye.

 

"Then there is simple way, how to find out which one of us have right." He smirked, and his eyes were deadly. "Take off your clothes." 

 

Sherlock flinched and felt weakness in his body, when he felt another rush of heat.

 

Jim's words were serious, these words didn't tolerate resistance. These words were intended for an Omega, which should always be submissive for an Alpha.

 

"No. I am not someone who'll take orders from you." He said harsher than he thought he could manage. It was really hard disobey strong Alphas.

 

"No?" Moriarty raised his eyebrows and without warning gripped Sherlock in firm hold.

 

The detective couldn't move, even thought he tried to get out.

 

How can be difference between an Alpha and an Omega so visible even in the power?

 

Moriarty's hand began to slide down into Sherlock's pants and underwear.

 

Jim didn't even had to try and he felt wetness between his fingers.

 

Sherlock whimpered, when he felt the whole Jim's finger inside of him, which was however quickly removed.

 

"My, my, you are so wet and tight. I can't almost resist you." Moriarty beamed.

 

"I think I should punish you for your lying. What do you think, my dear Omega? "Jim said in a sing-song voice and without warning, he very hard bite into Sherlock's neck on his left side, without giving the detective opportunity to fight back.

 

The detective cried out in pain and realized, that Jim just bonded himself with him. With horror he realized, that he'll have to do every Jim's whim, or at least that was expected from him.

 

Have to do everything for his enemy. His Alpha.

 

Sherlock sagged, his knees buckling.

 

Moriarty loosened up hold on Sherlock enough to let him slide down onto his ass.

 

Sherlock was suddenly exhausted, his breath was ragged, while his hand was holding ugly looking wound, which continued to bleeding.

 

Sherlock looked up at Moriarty with hurt expression.

 

"You bit me.

 

„Let's say, that I know about you from the very beginning. Just so you know. My sense of smell is better than anyone else's. And trust me. This whole last issue with the Crown Jewels, court and other little trivialities, was formed just to get you, where I want."

 

He shrugged and bent down to the detective. "I'll burn all your pride, Sherlock. And you'd enjoy every minute of it. Until you'll just simply pass out"

 

"W-why should I faint." The detective asked with weak voice.

 

Moriarty rolled his eyes and as an answer, he simply showed his manhood.

 

„You aren't serious.“ Sherlock asked incredulously, while the other struggled with his zipper.

 

„It's a part of me, which I can't change." The criminal laughed coldly.

 

„B-but it's big.“ Sherlock apparently forgot, how he always acted, because this weak, whiny omega isn't him. 

 

 

***

 

Sherlock looked into the deep depths of Moriarty's eyes with dread, before he spoke.

  
"I'm a virgin."

  
He was obviously trying to delay the inevitable, but who the hell care? He can't just jump onto it.

 

"I know and believe me, my dear detective. I'll do nothing to you. Until you will begin desperately begging me." Moriarty said completely serious.

 

"Never begged." Sherlock looked suspiciously at the Alpha.

 

"Learn to." Was the only answer, he got.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're getting somewhere!


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry this chapter is really short, but my school just sucks and I didn't want my rage take over me, because you know what soon coming don't you? And I just didn't want to ruin it.
> 
> So I hope next chapter finally going to be for "adults".
> 
> Enjoy if you can in this little teasing.

Sherlock was clearly uncomfortable, but honestly in this situation... it would be just strange, if he was calm like always.

 

The Alpha was close, too close for Sherlock liking. 

 

Sherlock wasn't stupid. He knew that he shouldn't trust this dangerous man, but something in him was pushing him into that foolish trust.

 

And his deduction was once again correct. At the very moment, when he got up on his feet...

 

Jim's fingers suddenly tangled itself in his locks and Moriarty began kissing him. 

 

It was cautiously at first, but soon the kiss was deepen.

 

Sherlock can felt Moriarty's tongue playfully licking between his lips and waiting for him to open his mouth.

 

In the end Sherlock can felt Jim's teeth tugging possessive over his lower lip. And when his tongue finally met the other one, Sherlock can't suppress quiet moan. To his surprise, he found himself kissing him back eagerly.

 

After a moment they pulled away from each other, for oh so needed breath.

 

The detective was ashamed of himself, that he didn't fight.

 

He was blushing lightly, which caused him to lowered his head and kept his gaze on the ground before him. 

 

That submissive behave was obviously too much for Moriarty, because he ordered him.

 

In very Alpha like voice.

 

Which caught him off guard.

 

"Take off your clothes, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock stared at him, with fear in his eyes and extricated himself from the grip.

 

"No, don't touch me!" Sherlock shouted in panic, ran into his room.

 

It was very childish, but seriously, who can blame him?

 

 

***

 

 

Jim followed him and yanked his suppressing drugs out of his hand, just in the right time, before he coud take another one, to calm down his hormones.

 

"Do it again and I hurt you!" He yelled in threat.

 

Sherlock shuddered, when that reminded him the pool.

 

"You don't want me? Okay, but you aren't going to take these anymore!" He shouted aggressively.

 

"You are mine now, which means, that no one except me can't touch you without my permision. And love, that's never gonna happen, because I am too selfish with my property. So, you doesn't need this unnatural shit."

 

With that statement and small plastic box he went into the bathroom and flushed everything from it down into the toilet.

 

He had to laugh quietly, when he came back and his elusive Sherlock remained obediently in his seat on bed.

 

"It's not, that I don't want you..." Sherlock paused, unable to continue.

 

Jim slowly walked toward him and stoped in front of him, just to stroke his sweaty cheek.

 

Sherlock was already in the full heat. 

 

The criminal could saw, that the detective was barely keeping his senses under control.

 

The place under him was wet and he was clearly excited just by the mere presence of Moriarty.


	4. begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so babies?
> 
> Stop reading, while your parents are behind your shoulder. They would blush otherwise and you could have a problem.
> 
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sherlock, obviously (sadly not even Moriarty) and every stuff related to this series, movies, books and blah blah blah... except one bracelet that I bought and this fanfiction, which is a creation of my own kinky fantasy. Oh god I am such a pervert.
> 
> Anyway I can't believe my fic have so much hits, kudos and even comments. I didn't know, that you would like it so much, while it's just beginning and the best parts are still in the future. 
> 
> Thank you a lot. You make me very happy.

Jim briefly thought, that maybe he shouldn't have came here without some underwear on.

 

He knew, that if anything, it could only scare Sherlock more, but he slowly took off his silver jacket anyway, same as tie and eventually shoes, pants and socks.

 

The only piece of clothing that could hide, what his Omega was so afraid of was his white shirt.

 

He sighed. So many women and men are longing for him and Sherlock was afraid of him.

 

How pathetic.

 

In the end, Jim can't blame him. Truth to be told... every person he ever got laid with, eventually passed out in pain.

 

No one had ever been able to satisfy him.

 

Still watching him, he sat down next to the detective. Who backed away a bit, when he noticed that the man near him was almost naked.

 

Moriarty held out his hands, which gripped Sherlock's waist and pulled him in one swift motion from the safety of bed into his lap. Maybe he doesn't look like a proper muscular Alfa, but in strength he could be measured with the strongest.

 

Sherlock began to convulse, but stopped, when criminal's soothing fingers gently stroked his back.

 

He calmed himself down and let Jim took off his jacket.

 

Sheskock was in fire, if it goes on like this, he could be burned before any threat, that Moriarty threatened him to do, could be done.

 

Leaned himself over the Alpha, he started kissing him urgently, hands anchored in his short hair, while he pulled him close. But stopped abruptly, when he was touching Moriarty's hard member with his body.

 

Jim sighed contentedly, glad that the detective finally began to act, how he internally wanted.

 

The criminal took one of Sherlock's hands from his hair and led it down.

 

"Touch me, Sherlock."

 

It sounded more like a plea than a command.

 

_"God, he's so manipulative."_ Sherlock thought, but slowly ran his hand over the contours of shirt, where he could feel Jim's length. causing moan from the Alpha.

 

He couldn't resist and slipped his hand under the cloth.

  
He wanted to make Jim feel good.

 

Why did he wanted to make sure, that Jim would enjoy it? He knew, that he is slowly overwhelmed by his instincts as an Omega, who only cares about the welfare of the Alpha. 

 

Which is bad.

 

It wouldn't be long before it's going to break him.

 

He firmly wrapped his hand around him and began to slowly stroke him up and down.

 

Jim was slightly trembling with pleasure, but he needed more than that. They both needed more.

 

Moriarty pulled Sherlock's head tenderly closer and meet him in passionate kiss.

 

Their tongues was intertwined.

 

They both was breathing heavily and Moriarty slowly but surely losing control.

 

 

***

 

 

Before Sherlock could realize, what had happened, he was lying on the bed with Jim looming over him.

 

The detective was now shirtless and Jim licked his bite, while putting small kisses on his neck.

 

Then he was moving slightly on his nipples.

 

His tongue circled around one of them until he took it in between his lips.

 

The other nipple was stimulated in between his fingers.

 

Sherlock arched his back, breathing heavily and felt his cock stirs into life, while hot slick in between his legs growing on intensity.

 

Sherlock can't take it anymore.

 

This intensive stimulation was too much. It was so intense that he can felt pain.

 

He will not last long, but he knew what Jim want. And Sherlock was ashamed of himself once again, when Moriarty suddenly slowed his ministration, and he started begging.

 

"P-please." He tentatively whispered.

 

"Please take m-me. I want you. I need you." He punched his pride and pleaded, just like Moriarty wanted.

 

Jim stopped sucking at his nipple and looked questioningly at Sherlock, with his oh so even darker eyes filled with lust.

 

"Suddenly I am mr.Sex, hm? "He teased.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I have to be such a stickler for detail? 
> 
> I can see, that this will continue at least another two chapters....
> 
> Oh well I am sure you don't mind, right?


	5. Consumed by him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please take m-me. I want you. I need you." Sherlock punched his pride and pleaded, just like Moriarty wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> Jim stopped sucking at his nipple and looked questioningly at Sherlock, with his oh so even darker eyes filled with lust.
> 
>  
> 
> "Suddenly I am mr.Sex, hm? "He teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I am back!
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. This is so perverted. I am so perverted. 
> 
> Well anyway... I moved into new house so I didn't have time to update. Sorry. 
> 
> Next chapter gonna be in between two weeks. 
> 
> Enjoy

"I wanted you since the pool, but It was so wrong to me. So I tried to push my needs away for obvious reasons. Think it's too late now."

 

Jim sighed and kissed Sherlock's cheek. "So you can handle undo the rest of your clothes by yourself right?" He asked with sneer and deep longing in his eyes.

 

The detective was bright red, while Jim slide down of his body and watch him when he was undoing his soaked trousers.

 

"Couldn't you turn away for a while?" Sherlock mumbled ashamedly.

 

Moriarty rolled his eyes, but obeyed anyway.

 

For a minute there was silence.

 

"I never believed that I have such a sexy ass, my dear." He laughed, when Sherlock understand the hint and hastily continue in his task.

 

Once the Alpha heard crack of bed springs he turned back to face Sherlock. Who was lying on the bed with his legs crossed. Clearly in attempt to hide his intimate area. His arm was near his hip and the other was covering his eyes in his ashamed state. Jim could see Sherlock's deep breathing and his skin shiny with sweat. The smell was intoxicating. Sherlock was simply beautiful like that.

 

Jim sat on the bed while he let his shirt fell on the ground next to Sherlock. His fingertips slightly explored the body before him.

 

"Are you sure about your choice, Sherlock?" He asked surprisingly with worry. "I changed my mind. I can wait a little longer. I am not a total dick, even if I look like one. It could hurt like bitch."

 

Sherlock just nodded and put his hand away from his face.

 

"I really want you. I just... never... but... I am scared!" He exclaimed finally.

 

Be it Jim his sadistic side in him wanted to take advantage of Sherlock in this state, but he knows better. Right now he need to be as gentle as he can manage. He leaned towards Sherlock's ear, while used his hands to spread Sherlock's legs open for him to lean against his lithe frame. Hand buried in dark curls tugging at them.

 

"I don't want to hurt you Sherlock. Well not anymore. You just need to calm down and everything be alright."

 

Sherlock held his breath, at the feeling of Jim's body. He felt too exposed for his liking, but he manage to calm down a little.

 

"Could you show me your ass, dearest?" The criminal asked quietly, When he push himself up to admire all of the detective. Sherlock did the same was thinking over his advantages. In the end he turn himself without any complain.

 

Moriarty lightly petting his back and suddenly squeezed his ass cheeks, while his tongue licking the line between Sherlock's spine.

 

The omega literally purred under his touches. He felt goosebumps where Jim's fingers and tongue touched him.

 

Moriarty decided that he could push things a little faster now and pushed Sherlock up. So he's now kneeling while his hands were still on bedsheet. The change in position causing a little fluid spilled out of Sherlock which the Alpha eagerly began lick from his thigh upwards. He was approaching dangerously close to the space of source of it.

 

He used the chance that Sherlock was unmoving and stuck his tongue all the way into him.

 

Sherlock yelped and groaned at the sensation. Quickly bit his lip, he threw his head backward. It was like torture. The best torture ever. He wants more of this, more of the criminal and more of these strange feelings.

 

After a while tongue replaced fingers. When three of them were stuck inside of Sherlock, he was practically just a quivering mess. He fully moaned and his hands were bucking. Jim was aware of the fact that if he doesn't want to have him, while he would suffer, he'll need to prepare him properly, which means that he would need to add at least another finger in. The reaction from Sherlock was interesting. He was shaking violently and doesn't seem to kept his hands under control anymore, when his face hit the pillow under him with thud.

 

That's it, he can't escape anymore.


	6. Knotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was interesting to write. It is very heated if I can describe it. :D

Sherlock doesn't seem to be fighting his instincts anymore. He just accepted it and submitted himself to Moriarty.

 

The detective was ready to take everything, what's going to happen.

 

Jim turned him again and kissed him hungrily, while his fingers was still moving inside of Sherlock. when Sherlock breathed his name, Jim stopped, pulled all fingers out and wait.

 

Sherlock didn't need to be genius to figure out what Jim's waiting for.

 

Taking a ragged breath he nodded. 

 

The criminal doesn't wait anymore and quickly started pushing himself into Sherlock's tight, welcoming heat.

 

Sherlock whimpered at the new feeling. It was a strange feeling, but not quite bad one.

 

When Jim stopped to let Sherlock have his time. The detective realised something. The Alpha wasn't fully inside, because he didn't feel his body against him. Which only lead to one conclusion.

 

Sherlock gave disgruntled growl, when he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down.

 

"Deeper." He almost howled.

  
"Sherlock I really think it's bad ide-" The criminal protested, because he definitely didn't want to tear him up, but the detective interrupted him with his own objections.

 

„You tried to kill me so many months and now you've got scared to harm me? For god sake!“ He reproached and took things into his own hands or at least for the moment.

 

 Sherlock screamed in agony as his legs were wrapped around Jim's hips and got him deeper and deeper into him. 

 

Sherlock was exhausted as soon as Jim was fully in him, but didn't let go of his grip.

 

Jim didn't move, hell he almost doesn't know, what to do now and just lay frozen on the spot, while he was absorbed by the Omega heat. It was a great feeling.

 

Jim smirked. "You are so much like you . Even with your heat consumed brain, which is why you would probably regret this in the next moment, but I don't really care.

 

"Move!" Sherlock breathed between heavy sighs. The wound in his neck began to bleed even more due to the tension of his muscles.

 

Jim hesitated, then carefully pulled out and all the way in. He saw it works and continue in the same pace several more times.

 

Both men moaned heavily, when Jim quickened his movements even more.

 

They weren't going to last much longer or at least Jim, because his knot began to swell. But there was no fucking way, that Moriarty would allow himself to come before Sherlock.

  
The Criminal grabbed Sherlock's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

 

Jim slipped his hands under Sherlock's back, which was already tipped upward. And bent himself slightly, so he could kiss Sherlock. Who was half fainting from the agony an pleasure, that was getting bigger and more urgent.

 

It took a little bit more, before The Detective tensed and groaned, when he felt Jim's full knot and both of them came.

 


	7. Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee John is here!

Jim pulled himself out of Sherlock after almost half an hour, when both of them were kissing in tight embrace. Sure it hurts a little, but comfort wasn't important right now, because Sherlock was heavily bleeding and half fainting.

 

So Jim got out of bed, quickly dressed himself and went back to the detective.

 

Sherlock was half-conscious and still bleeding, when he reached out for his shirt. That was definitely not normal. The bite must be really deep then. The Criminal paused and mentally smirked, when his sadistic side kicked in at that.

 

When Sherlock began dressing himself in it, without wiped the blood, Jim stopped him.

 

Sherlock looked up at him like he didn't recognize him and stand up. Well nearly, because his world began rotate and he nearly ended on the floor, but Jim caught him in time.

 

"My, be careful Sherlock. I don't want you completely broken." Jim smirked, but was serious. "Now you gonna go with me and my people will look at your wound."

 

At that Sherlock produced a little strength to peeled away from the criminal. He have John right? Why would he need help from Moriarty of all people?

 

"I am not going anywhere. John take care of me like always. I - I don't need you to help me." He whispered his last sentence without knowing the results, which angered Jim greatly.

 

Forgetting his worry, Jim lay Sherlock on the ground with a thud. He unbuttoned his pants to free his still hard cock and spread Sherlock's bent legs.

 

Sherlock now panicked, but didn't have time to do nothing, because Moriarty pulled him close violently, and pushed himself again inside Sherlock's body without stopping.

 

The detective burst into tears and screamed in pain. "It hurts, Jim! "Stop!" He shouted with a cracked voice, but surprisingly soon, the stabbing pain change into pleasure and Sherlock shamelessly moved himself in the opposite direction.

 

Jim slowed, when his anger eased. "You are my omega, Sherlock. Don't. Ever. Forget. That." He warned him. "It is my responsibility to take care of you. Not John's." He growled.

 

"Ah... I - I didn't meant it like that... I am sorry." Breathed Sherlock. "I am yours and nobody can touch me except of you! You are my Alpha!" He promised and fainted."

 

Just then John appeared at the doorway.


	8. Bust-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited confrontation is already here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a fun write this ^^. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> PS: What do you think? Will Sherlock be okay?

John's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Sherlock was half naked, clearly unconscious and Moriarty... Moriarty was...

 

Watson couldn't even think about it.

 

Get away from him! He instantly shouted when he saw his best friend helpless in the grip of the criminal.

 

Moriarty just laughed which irritated John even more.

 

"I don't think it's possible right now Johnny." Moriarty tauntingly smirked even though it wasn't truth. He seriously loved teasing people so why not this one. He wanted Sherlock's pet to be mad.

 

"What have you done to him?" John asked as if it wasn't already obvious.

 

"Oh you know... some really lovely things."

 

Jim provocatively buried his left hand into Sherlock's dark curls, leaned over his neck and yes Moriarty was inhaling his scent, while he was licking some of the streaming blood away.

 

Wait... blood?

 

That's it. John can't take it anymore, but before he could do something. Jim spoke.

 

"Did you know, that your dear roommate was omega, Johnny-boy?" He pause a little, when he spoke into Sherlock's neck.

 

"And now he's mine." He added, with a cheerful singsong voice.

 

John had to grab a door frame, when he suddenly smelled it too.

 

That incredibly enticing aroma.

 

"If I knew, you wouldn't be here now. Or at least in this... this position."

 

"Well I wouldn't say that, but yes I am lucky, that you are so oblivious." He laughed, if possible even darker.

 

"But I must admit. I'm really surprised, that he was untouched until now, when there was so many Alpha males around him."

 

"Then I came here and he literally crawl over to me. Begged me to fuck him. To spread him open with my fingers. With my-"

 

"You lie! I don't need to be a genius to figure out, what happened here exactly, that you were raped him!" John burst out in the middle of Jim's sentence.

 

"Hell the entire bed is in blood. Did you really have to be so cruel?"

 

Jim glanced dangerously at John. No more playfully.

 

"You can think of me, what you want and I can believe, that most of it is true, but I could never hurt him that way." He said it... almost gently to John's dismay.

 

Watson didn't believe him at all.

 

"Then how am I supposed to explain this scene to myself?" The doctor asked with still high voice.

  
  
"It was just a punishment." Jim replied casually.

 

"Well, maybe I should punish him more moderately next time." He added appreciatively.

 

"No, you shouldn't punish him at all," Said John with dilated eyes.

 

Jim just looked at him, he began to be concerned about Sherlock, when he was still unconscious. And truth to be told. There is too much blood.

 

"John, I think I bit him too deep. He's still bleeding."  Jim said completely serious.

 


	9. Hassle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... Well... Sorry? No, not sorry.
> 
> I decided, that i'll do longer chapters from now on. I know now how it will continue to the very end. And have another idea at what I want to write next soon. That's another reason. 
> 
> Okey another A/B/O fic, but this time it would be about Law and Luffy. Yes! How surprising that I also love anime! 
> 
> Ehm anyway... I won't post it here until I would be done with this one (Or at least half way done). And it's basically just the beginning. It's gonna be far more dramatic.
> 
> PS: Guess what? Yajanele has got tumblr... http://yajanele.tumblr.com/. Just so you know. I don't have much on it yet, but I'll manage.

Jim sighed. „I didn't want to entrust him into your hands for obvious reasons, but I guess, I don't have any choice now."

 

John froze on the spot. Not sure, what Moriarty mean by that statement. He's so frustrating and variable. Really. Thats frightening him more than anything. One never know, what he's gonna do in the next minute. First he mock him and next he almost wanted help from him.

 

"Hmmm turn around for a while." The criminal laughed again viciously. "Or do you want to see what is holding us tied together?"

 

John didn't protest and immediately turns on his heel before he could think. In other case he would never turn his back to the criminal like Moriarty.

 

Jim pulled himself from Sherlock, pulled Sherlock's pants up and buttoned his own.

  
Then he held Sherlock bridal-style in his arms.

 

When the doctor turned back, he gestured Jim, where to put Sherlock on bed.

 

Watson immediately checked his neck.

 

"You nearly had bitten through an artery, I have to disinfect the wound and sew it." He said in shock, while wiping Sherlock's blood away with a damp cloth. His hands were shaking.

 

"No you don't." Jim growls in his usual deadly voice.

 

"You can bandage it with whatever you want, but you don't destroy my mark with stitches. And the infection from my bite is out of questions. After all, from us it's like natural disinfection. If you can't handle my simple terms, I have no problem to take him somewhere else. Choose" He replied quite seriously.

 

John didn't know, whether to worry about Sherlock's life or his own.

 

"I can, please go into the bathroom and bring me some bandage and gel, what stops the bleeding."

 

Jim glared, but nodded and headed into the chosen destination.

 

When he returned, he nearly dropped all bandages, at the scene in front him.

 

John stroked Sherlock's lower lip with a thumb. Damn, he almost shoved it into his mouth. Other hand was placed somewhere on Sherlock's side under his shirt.

 

Jim cleared his throat.

 

"Are you using a situation, when he is unconscious, and I wasn't in sight, dr. Watson? "

  
Watson stopped, when he heard a threatening tone.

 

"You should know better, Johny-boy. If I'll ever see something similar, I'll kill you." The criminal hissed.

 

John silently fixated Sherlock's injured neck, and looked at Jim with an expression, that asked, what would happen next.

 

"I'll leave him here for a while, don't worry. I want him to be all right, but remember, if you touch inappropriate, other than as a doctor to his patient, so ... well, I think we both know what will follow. "

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock woke up a few hours later. He sat up and felt a sharp pain that shot through his neck.

 

"Damn." He cursed and slowly climbed out of bed. He found out, that he was still wearing the bloody shirt, but his neck was safely beneath professionally installed bandages.

 

John helped him then.

 

He changed his shirt and slowly opened the door and walk into the living room.

 

The detective really hoping, that there wasn't any sign from fighting.

 

Not that John could notice.

 

Watson was in the kitchen, presumably preparing something for dinner.

 

Sherlock staggered up to him, his hands crossed over his chest as he supported himself with his right shoulder, leaned against the door jamb.

 

John was visibly furious.

 

"John?" He asked and the doctor winced. Ignoring detective, he slammed his fist onto the kitchen counter, One plate fell and broke into pieces.

 

"Sherlock, why the fuck didn't you tell me, what you actually are?" John yelled when he dipped his head down to look at the mess.

 

"If you told me who you are, I could protect you. He wouldn't have a chance to touch you." He told and looked back at the detective.

 

"Oh come on, you're talking like you're jealous." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but John began to approach him, with all his seriousness.

 

"Of course, he had no right to claim you. He wasn't with you all the time, lived here with you for several years, and moreover it is your enemy." He said even more serious.

 

Sherlock pushed him away, when he felt, that John is too close.

 

"John, there's nothing more between us, than friendship. Don't ruin it by touch me more than I want to." He said threateningly.

 

"Great, so then let me check, how much he hurted you ." He ordered.

 

"Forget it, John." The detective scoffed and shook his head.

 

"I bet that you were more than willing, when Moriarty was here, right?" The doctor said sarcastically. Then he turned and walked back to the counter, where he was cleaning the floor.

 

"I called your brother by the way. He will make sure, that James Moriarty never come close to you again." 

 

"John, you have no idea, what have you done, do you?" The detective asked cooly.

 

"When I said you, that my brother is the biggest enemy of mine, I have I meant it.

 

You don't know, how many times he tried to rape me, claiming, that he is in right." He yelled and quickly ran into his room, not perceive pain that accompanied him. He must get out of here.

 

"You should have let him bite you. Then you would be saved from someone entirely different." Said his roommate cruelly.

 

Sherlock froze for a moment. "John, I don't regret anything, whether you like it or not, I was voluntarily submitted to Jim." He shot for his defense, which was apparently correctly formed to hurt.

 

"Sure, you couldn't resist, because of your heat." John spat.

 

Sherlock didn't respond, just dressed himself in coat and scarf, when John grabbed him by the sleeve.

 

"You aren't serious, Sherlock, right? In this state you can't go out." The detective freed himself and went anyway.

 

"Oh really? Everywhere where isn't my brother is better." He said and left.

 

 

***


	10. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock got himself in trouble. What will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark times already begun! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Oh yeah! Maybe...you'll be able to see Moran next chapter ;D
> 
> Warning: I don't own bbc Sherlock. This is just fanfiction.

 

Sherlock was fully aware of his mistake now. 

 

He is literally in the middle of heat and his Alpha isn't anywhere near him. 

 

He is easy prey for all the perverts on the streat now.

 

Sherlock sharply breathed and pressed his hand under the scarf on his neck as he felt pain resulting from the bite.

 

He felt something wet between his fingers. The situation could be even worse if it's still bleeding and someone find out. His vision started to be blurry and Sherlock suddenly realized, that he could smell nasty and sweaty Alpha male in the distance, and later recognized more scents than one.

 

Sherlock immediately knew, that he shouldn't faint in this situation again, or he would risk being raped several times, without even knowing it.

 

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it hard. Pain will help him stay conscious.

 

When he was deciding between running away or fighting, his cellphone rang in a light tone of the incoming text.

 

**I thought you were going to stay with John? - JM**

 

Sherlock's heart was pounding. Jim knew, where he was.

 

In an even bigger confusion, the detective looked around the area, and noticed four Alphas. When they started approaching him, Sherlock started running. But Jim were nowhere to be seen.

 

Sherlock struggled with his phone, when his cellphone rang again.

 

**I will give you two options. Go back, or I'll have to come and you will not like, what will follow next. -JM**

 

Sherlock remembered his two previous punishment from Moriarty quite clearly and shivered, when his mind bring back the pain, that accompanied it.

 

He thrust the phone back into his pocket and turned with the intention to go back to the Baker Street, only to crash into the person in front of him.

 

He was completely surrounded by four grinning Alphas.

 

"What a nice surprise. We were stumbled with the famous Sherlock Holmes." One of them began with a wry smile.

 

"I think we've got a very interesting case for you to solve, mr. detective." Said another man.

 

Sherlock straightening himself in order to appear taller.

 

"Ts boring, encircle me in hope, that I will take your case only because of what? Superiority? It's amazing how small brains you must have." He complained with stoic expression on his face.

 

The detective suddenly felt a sharp and stinging blow on the side of his face, coming from the man in front of him and felt himself being pushed back a few feet by the attack due to his weakened state.

 

"Oh, so you are a brave one huh, bitch!" He shouted at him. "Your Alpha must be incredibly stupid. He let you go out, when you practically stink with heat."

 

The detective grinned sarcastically, but at the end already laughed.  _Really? James Moriarty the stupid one?_

 

"I returned from a case forty minutes ago, where I interrupted some trade on the black market with young Omegas. It is obvious, that I have same smell like them." He explained with intention to leave, but one of them grabbed him firmly by the wrist and yanked him back.

 

"I wonder, if you taste like one, you know?" The man chuckled darkly and pressed the detective on a cracked wall in front of him.

 

Another one approached them, grabbed Sherlock's scarf and harshly tightened it around his neck.

 

Sherlock couldn't help himself and cried out in pain, as he felt pressure on the mark.

 

He tore the scarf and bandages in one go, when the others noticed blood through a blue cloth.

 

"Well done, mr detective. This really looks like a fresh case." Told the man sarcastically, leaning with intent to lick Sherlock's bloodied wound.

 

Sherlock hit him with his free hand and painfully breathed, when he was hit in the stomach in return.

 

"I think you would like, if we change a little your beautiful mark, don't you think?" Spoke for once the fourth man, when he saw how strenuously the detective defended the mating bite.

 

He was probably more sadistic, then the others. If Sherlock can guess, because he was the one, who previously tightened his scarf.  

 

Sherlock just laughed.

 

"I am thinking over only one thing now. If you "upgrade" it, you will not live very long."

 

Sherlock already knew, how possessive Moriarty could be, hell he could judge it just by only the fact, that John didn't sew the wound, how he often do with every deeper injury.

 

It was quite clear, that whoever left the mark, didn't want it in any way violated.

 

The fourth man laughed viciously. "You won't be laughing anymore, when you will feel all our knots in you. You arrogant bastard."

 

Sherlock shivered against his will over that idea.

 

It's ironic, but at this moment, he wanted nothing more, than Jim. Being close and feel his dangerous, possessive and lunatic smell.

 

 

***

 

 

Hungry fingers started to attack his clothes, when Sherlock was held firmly by two men, after quick senseless fight.

 

When he lost all power, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in despair helplessly as they began roughly touching his exposed body.

 

He flinched, when their hateful hands began unbuttoning his pants.

 

The detective hated when he was helpless, but in this moment, he was incredibly weak, even though he didn't like to admit it.

 

The only one who could touch his body like that and Sherlock willingly allow it was Moriarty.

 

"Please! I know you are here. Show yourself! I chose!" He yelled mortified.

 

Sherlock always knew, that he will be Jim's one day. Surely he can't let someone else touch him now.

 

So yes, Sherlock decided to call for criminal's help.

 

 

***

 

  
"May I join you, boys?" They all focused their attention to the another man, who was approaching them in expensive gray suit.

 

The man smiled innocently, while he was playing with a pocket knife.

 


	11. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys... my computer didn't work for a while and I was too lazy writing any chapter on my mobile phone.
> 
> And you probably wouldn't understand it anyway, because there would be a lots of grammar mistakes. I know myself...
> 
> This chapter is a short one, because the next chapter would be a pure smut and I didn't want to divide it in the half XD. 
> 
> Enjoy!

May I join you, boys?" They all focused their attention to the another man, who was approaching them in expensive gray suit.

 

The man smiled innocently, while he was playing with a pocket knife.

 

The said man focused his gaze on Sherlock's neck and his mark. The mark was drained in blood.

 

"I thought... Well, I heard somewhere, that only Omegas without the mark could be molested by others?" He made a surprised face.

 

"Sure, but right now and right here... I don't see his Alpha. So we can fuck his clever brain out of his head, without anybody except us know it, right?"

 

Moriarty's features suddenly darkened as he was Stretching his neck on both sides while he hissed the word "right" between his teeth.

 

Within the blink of eye, Moriarty suddenly stabbed the knife, with he was playing until now into the man's groin. If you look closely, you could tell, that it was done with professional precision... he stabbed him exactly, where is placed femoral artery.

 

The knife were stuck deep in the flesh. And Jim just sighet. "I really hate, when I get my hands dirty, so be a good boy take it out by yourself~." Moriarty said with his sing-song voice and started walking toward the others. Murdering features grazed acros his handsome face with hands in his pockets.

 

Sherlock tried to break free, within the moment of fuzziness, but the only thing he achieved was harder grip on his body.

 

He gasped as pain goes through his body once again and looked away from Moriarty, who was looking at him. Never breaking the eye contact. His cheeks were red with shame and disgrace.

Meanwhile there was sound of heavy fall onto the ground beside the criminal.

  
Jim just cocked his head onto the sound. "Oh, I forgot to add that after someone pull it out... will be a glorious fountain." He lifted the corners of his mouth at his words. "Let's play a game, okay?

\--

He was grinning at the other three men.  "If you'll go away and forget about everything what happened a few minutes ago... and Sherlock Holmes's condition. Well you would be maybe alive. Wouldn't it be great to welcome another morning? He wasn't that lucky" He nodded at the dead man as he bent down, for his knife. 

 

Two other guys fell limply beside Moriarty's feet,  when they dared disobey his proposal. Meanwhile, the last man escaped with scream.

 

Sherlock didn't dare to move, when the raging Alpha touched his face.

 

He was shaking, because he knew, that every angry Alpa is very dangerous.

 

He need to be ready for punishment from the most dangerous man he knew.

 

But he was startled, when Moriarty leaned slightly his face towards Sherlock and gently kissed him.

 

The detective immediately melted under his care.

 

What the hell? When exactly he became so weak and submissive?

 

When they broke the kiss, for so much needed breath, the criminal leaned even more and rested his forehead against the detective's, looking deeply into his gray eyes.

 

"I was hoping that you'll write me before I'll decide to step in and join the party." He muttered.

 

"John called to my brother." Sherlock said quickly, before Moriarty could ask anything else.

 

He just pulled back slightly and raised his eyebrows as a sign that he should continue.

 

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I just... don't want to be in his presence in my current condition."

 

Yes he was still in heat and anybody could smell him for miles, he knew that.

 

He acted like the stupidest person. Really, what's gotten into him?

 

Maybe that's why Jim was so angry, when he walked out of the house.

 

"He was trying to get into your pants, right?" Moriarty said, with a frown.

 

"Not just once." The detective laughed ruefully.

 

Sherlock straightened himself from the wall to get onto his feet but stumbled.

 

Suddenly felt dizziness clouded his mind, so he leaned back against the wall for support.

 

"Good boy." JIm suddenly whispered into Sherlock's ear.

 

"You need to be knotted so much and yet you contradict them."

 

He did nothing, but purred, while he slid his warm hands under Sherlock's already half ruined shirt.

 

"I think... my Alpha... would kill me, If I was submitted to some- someone other than him." The Omega breathed teasingly.

 


	12. In the valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> So first things, first... I didn't post anything in such a long time and I am really very , very sorry, but I broke some bone in my back, because I fell and was left in the hospital.
> 
> Well, I was capable then be in my own bed and my own house, but it hurt like hell, you know? 
> 
> So I suffered, until I could go to get some rehabilitation and now I am in this state, when I am relatively fine with some energy to write again! ^^
> 
> I'll make it up to you and try to post the rest of the chapters more quickly now ^^
> 
> One more thing... I will add Moran in the next chapter into this mess! 
> 
> Try to enjoy it, because today it is basically just a shameless smut XD

Moriarty grinned with mirth, when he started teasing the detective.

 

Sherlock could feel, how Jim massaged his nipples with gentleness and truth to be told... it was getting him slowly mad.

 

Sherlock suddenly felt, how his nipples was sharply pinched by Moriarty's fingertips and he made a choking sound, which he'll definitely never admit to anyone.

 

The Omega threw his head back in sudden pleasure, while Moriarty possessively growled.

 

These words had an incredible impact on him.

 

"Oh, I think, that I already know, how I should punish you!" Moriarty exclaimed with joy while he loomed over Sherlock.

 

Sherlock didn't like this sudden pauze, because really how could Jim just stop in his actions and suddenly being playfull?

 

Don't get him wrong, he loved that side of him, but not, when he is horny like hell and longing to have his Alpha deep inside of him.

 

"You will be punishment enough, when I make you cum right here and now..." There was a pause. "And I'll use only my skilled fingers." He seductively licked Sherlock's ear lobe, When he revel his plan.

 

At that Sherlock deadpanned.

 

Jim chuckled at Sherlock's bewildered face.

 

"You know, Sherlock... given that we are in public place and when I consider your current state... there's no other option." He shrugged.

"And I am not really into shoving someone other my or your lovely ass, either." He sing-soned.

 

Yes that make sence, but Sherlock didn't want to be humaliated like that on the public.

 

Moriarty's sly smile was on his face again, when he saw Sherlock's scared look.

 

"Here?" The detective managed to ask at least, between ragged breathing, because Jim still molested his nipples.

 

"Punishment..." Jim whispered into his ear with husky voice.

 

It was enought to understand.

 

Jim then lazilly slip one hand under Sherlock's pants.

 

He smiled, when he didn't find any underwear.

 

Sherlock remain exactly, how Jim had left him earlier.

 

Well, that just makes things easier.

 

He slowly slid his finger into Sherlock's warm and slippery hole.

 

 _Oh, dear._ Moriarty thought. Sherlock hat to went out immediately after he understood, that his brother coming over to him. So he's obviously without shover... still soaked by Jim's smell and claim.

 

The detective tried really hard not to let out any sound, any moan and keen, but failed miserably.

 

Sherlock then realized, that Jim wasn't joking.

 

Moriarty tortured him more, when he quickened his movements.

 

Sherlock whined softly, when The Alpha found his prostate and continued touching that place again and again.

 

"Quiet my dear, you don't want anyone noticed us, right?" The criminal said huskily, never leaving his gaze from the other.

 

Of course he didn't want to. It would be an incredible humiliation to him.

 

Jim added another finger and scissors them in the detective, which cause a groan escape from Sherlock's mouth, even thought he was biting his lip.

 

Jim pressed his whole body onto Sherlock, growled lowly and kissed him with passion.

  
The Detective couldn't take that intense feeling anymore.

  
Jim's tongue exploring his mouth, one of his hands attacking his nipple, his fingers moving quickly deep inside of him and the feeling of Moriarty's manhood pressed over his own, when the full contact was blocked by just a few thin layers of clothes, was so intense, that he tensed and came hard after a few minutes.

  
Sherlock sighed, because now his trousers are drenched even more.

  
Jim pulled out his wet fingers and stroked them up Sherlock's back and abdomen in smooth movement, until they were dry.

 

Moriarty looked deep into Sherlock eyes and smirked.

 

"Well, I think, that I started doing better punishments now, didn't I?

 

Sherlock was left speechless, thanks to this lunatic once again.

 


	13. New man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really read the original story from Doyle, but I am pretty sure, that Moran is vulgar (I did read a few stories), so bear with it :D

 

Sherlock was still a little bit dazzled

 

Jim licked the bite once again, where the blood had finally begun to dry.

 

He stopped, when he was satisfied and pulled back, looking at his handiwork.

 

On the brilliant consulting detective in disarray, all sweating and left surprised, that he climaxed, while he was fucking just by Moriarty's three fingers.

 

Suddenly he felt an urge to distract him to his home, but he knew that Sherlock wouldn't agree. Not yet.

 

Firstly, it's about his clear mind, when he wasn't controlled by Omega need and secondly... his brother would cause a ruckus and Moriarty will need to prepare for this.

 

But the temptation was greater.

 

"Sherlock." He breathed into his ear. "Do you want to live with me?" He asked, while buttoning up Sherlock's shirt or rather what's left of it.

 

"Y-yes." The Omega whispered without thinking, which is almost impossible for Sherlock.

 

Even Moriarty looked surprised.

 

Sherlock wanted to utter some sarcastic remark as usual, but he had to admit, that he missed Moriarty even those few hours, when he left him.

 

Sure he missed him before too, but once they were together... everything deepened for the duo ominously, unable for them to disassemble.

 

"Naturally." Jim sighed.

 

"I'm serious, you know." Sherlock said irritated.

 

"Yeah, then I am curious if you will say the same thing to me in the next week, darling." Jim purred challengingly.

 

"I'll do, but-"

 

"Okay then." Jim hacked him off, closing his eyes briefly. "Do what you need to do. I'll contact you later." He said seriously, lightly touched the other man's lips and kissed him softly.

 

His hands moved into Sherlock's curls and gently pulling at them, while the detective were brave and rubbed his hands over Jim's warm firm back.

 

It was Moriarty, with all his self-control, who broke the kiss and smiled at the detective. "

 

"If we don't stop right now, Sherlock, I eventually will not care anymore, if someone see us..." He growled quietly.

 

Jim exhaled into Sherlock's lips.

 

"Get in my car. It's in the middle of the street. You will know, when you get out of here. The driver will take you to the Baker Street, if you will say, that you belong to me. I have to arrange some bigger deal, then usual now." He said seriously, while  Sherlock was blushing.

He will have to admit, that Moriarty is his Alpha?

 

Seriously?

 

Saying his name, isn't enough?

 

But before he could ask him, the Criminal poked him in a sign, that it was time to go.

 

He picked up his scarf, tied it once again around his neck and perhaps for the first time in his life, buttoned his coat.

 

Moriarty walked a few steps behind him to make sure, that his dear Sherlock will be safe.

 

Once the detective walked near the car, the black front window rolled down, like some instruction.

 

There was a tall beta blond man, grimacing at him, who was apparently in the army, according to numerous scars on his body, which was peeping beneath his clothes. Experienced shooter by look at his hands. He probably left his job, when Jim hired him.

 

Sherlock ended his deduction and sighed.

 

What a pain.

 

This is ridiculous... both of them could see the consulting criminal a few meters away from them and he had to speak nevertheless.

 

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty told me, that you will take me home, if I'll tell you."

  
He said quite normally.

 

"And why the fuck should I do that?" The man's eyebrows shot up and he smiled venomously.

 

 _This man know everything._ The detective frowned, when he realized that.

 

And he was met with Jim's sly smirk, when he looked back towards the criminal.

 

That confirmed it.

 

"Well... say it~". He could almost hear him say, when he mouthed it.

 

He looked back, with a longing to walk home by himself.

 

"Because..." He paused.

 

This is awkward.

 

"Because I'm his omega." He growled through clenched teeth and felt some heat crept into his cheeks.

  
The man in the car began to laugh loudly.

  
"Well, congratulations, Mr. detective." He said through laughter and obviously felt sorry for him, because he told him to get in and choose the seat.

 

 


	14. For protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I think, that I really starting to like my version of Sebastian Moran XD.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Well, congratulations, Mr. detective." He said through laughter and obviously felt sorry for him, because he told him to get in and choose the seat.

 

Sherlock decided to take this little drive like a taxi, so he sat in the back.

 

The driver noticed, how the detective looked at his employer, when he drove past him and laughed again.

 

"I'm surprised, that you didn't end together much sooner. Just the way you look at each other says everything...

 

Sherlock looked at him surprised.

 

"Oh come on, I heard that you are genius, but you forget to notice this little detail?" He cracked his head to the detective.

 

You played games with Jim... flirted, teasing each other... "He enumerated his findings, but Sherlock was mostly surprised by the fact, that he called Jim by name, without honorific.

 

"I'm Sebastian, by the way." The man said, when he stopped at a traffic light and turned to him.

 

"Jim's John Watson." He confessed with sly smirk coloring his features.

 

Sherlock eyed him again. He didn't expected, that Moriarty could have so profound relationship with someone.

 

"Why did I have to tell you, what I am, since you already know?" He snapped.

 

"Every Alfa is pleased to hear this litle sentance." Sebastian said, obviously already bored, when he turned back to the steering wheel.

 

"He's crazy, when it comes to you. Saying these words is the least you can do for him. "He smirked, when he looked into the mirror and saw little blush on the detective's face.

 

"Oh, it seems, that we arrived at our destination." He said as he passed the last curve before them and could already slowly see 221B.

 

Sherlock hands were sweating.

 

He hoped that Mycroft would be already gone.

 

"Should I go with you?" Sebastian asked, when he noticed, how was Sherlock nervously shaking. 

 

Jim would kill him, if something happened to Sherlock, while he was in Sebastian's charge. 

 

The detective contemplated it for a while, but denied it in the end.

 

"It would only get worse." The detective sighed. 

 

Sebastian bent and pulled out a pocket knife from his boot. Then threw it to Sherlock, which looked at him quizzically.

 

"For protection. It's for my safety, if something goes wrong in my job, but I guess you'll need it more then I." He explained. 

 

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sherlock asked one last time, before he opened the car door and got out. 

 

"Take it from me as a reward, because you've got Jim, as you promised." He winked at him. 

 

He left, before Sherlock could respond.

 

 Sherlock frowned, he was now really curious, what is Sebastian to Moriarty. 

 

 "I didn't want to get him like that." The detective pouted and eyeing the knife.

 

"Hmm Böker Scout pocket knife. From Germany. Stainless steel blade, brass liners and a nickel silver body. This version of the Boker Scout has ebony wood handle scales and a ladder damascus blade in a clip point style. Every collector would be proud to own this folding knife." Sherlock quickly deduced and hide it in his coat pocket.

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock opened the door of his apartment cautiously. 

 

The room was full of people. Starting with John, Mycroft and Lestrade. 

 

He threw a reproachful look at John and resolutely made a way into his room throught them.

 

Mycroft steped in front of the door, succesfuly blocking Sherlock.

 

He was furious. 

 

"Dear brother, you smell like an Omega in heat, sex and some filthy Alfa." He snorted in disgust. 

 

"Excellent deduction." Sherlock glared.

 

"well, almost." He smirked, when Myxroft growled. "Because one Alpa was very clean."

 

"You're completely crazy. You threw himself into the arms of the worst Criminal in England. You let him take you, knoted you and even let him bite you." Mycroft hissed incredulously. 

 

"Which means... if you touch me, he will kill you." Smiled the younger Holmes. 

 

"He raped you! He didn't care about you. He just wanted to win over you, in your little peculiar game. Don't you get it, Sherlock? "Shouted Mycroft.

 

Sherlock was quiet, contemplating.

 

No he didn't believe his manipultive brother. 

 

"This isn't your business." Sherlock saw red with anger, but successfully kept his emotionless mask. 

 

Mycroft put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

 

"I'm still the one whos officially taking care of you." He said matter of factly.

 

"Don't worry, little brother. I will make sure, that he'll never see you ever again "

 

"Moriarty is the one, who saved me, from those filthy Alphas, Mycroft. Without any help. He proved his strength. You have no right to make any claims on me." Sherlock hissed.

 

Not in the past, Not now.

 


	15. Clearing things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock finally talk with each other properly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is probably the longest chapter I ever did so enjoy! ^^

Mycroft frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Sherlock." He can have a lot of patience, but now it's gone too far. He'll catch Moriarty and drop him in his deep, dark basement, if he'll have to, but this criminal doesn't get his dirty hand on his little, oblivious brother. 

 

That's out of question. Lucky, that John Watson contacted him, before it could go too far.

 

"Just because you're proud, doesn't mean, that you can be stubborn about this." He knew, that Sherlock disobeys him anyway, because he is as stubborn as a mule, but it doesn't hurt to try, right? After all, there are other ways to keep him at bay.

 

Sherlock ripped himself from Mycroft's grip and steps back away, obviously startled. "I'm not going to be in my own house like a prisoner, Mycroft!" He growled angrily. "And don't you dare to send at me more of your snoops, then you already had, and for your information ... the responsibility goes to our parents, not to you."

 

"Now get out!" He pointed to the door, his hand trembling. 

 

He couldn't believe, what his brother implying now and this far.

 

"Oh Sherlock, but first... give Greg your cellphone and of course your laptop... then we will both leave.." The older Holmes grinned in triumph.

 

Sherlock stared at them in disbelief. Mycroft wanted to take him any opportunity for communication with the outside world.

 

He looked at the others in the room, but Graham... Grag... whatever just lowered his eyes and John crossed his arms. Oh, what an excelent support from them. Well, he couldn't expect, that it will be easy. The probability of his appartment being under the camera system and all the communications equipment being cut out of operatio was very high.

 

Not to mention the five men outside, standing motionless around the appartment, since he returned.

 

But there's still one thing, that annoyed him even more. 

 

"And how do you think I'll be working without my stuff?" Microft definitely wants to kill him as a punishment, because he'll be most likely dead by the day, from boredom. And shooting into the wall is out of question, because John would shot him as a revenge if he'll do that. "I am not just stuck under a microscope, Mycroft! You know that. I need to communicate with the outside world!"

 

Mycroft gave him a look and Sherlock knew, that his arguing is pointless. 

 

He'll have to find another way then.

 

"Suit yourself." He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, threw it on the table and grudgingly went into his room. Looking for the laptop was not worthy, because it was most likely confiscated.

 

It made him feel better... being away from the others... because he could still smell Jim in his room. His Alpha. Which made him relax.

 

But he have to smile despite himself, because the view in the room was really bloody... it looked as some passage from his cases, where some fools did some satanic version of ritual and used too much blood for efect. 

 

The detective sat on the edge of his now red covered bed, with his hands tightly clasped under chin, trying to think. The shower was not worthy right now, when he fits so beautifully into this scenery.

 

Yes, he can make jokes too.

 

He heard a loud slam of door coming from the other end of the hall.

 

John walked towards Sherlock's room, after a few minutes of lovely silence. 

 

 _"Ok, so much for thinking."_ Sherlock sighed, facing the door expectantly.

 

 

***

 

 

John walked in with a raised eyebrows, when the detective heard a soft knock on the door.

 

"Sherlock, you know... you really didn't need to do that. Your brother was just trying to help you." He said grimly. John totaly agreed with Mycroft, because he can't protect Sherlock at his own, from his position, but Sherlock on the other hand did not. He just couldn't understand. Why his best friend suddenly believed in James Moriarty. He saw Sherlock, whenever he had interaction with him and he could clearly say even without briliant brain, that Sherlock was scared of him. Perhaps a more detailed explanation could help? Ah, Sherlock won't be happy, to explain such a easy things. Easy just for him. Like every damn time.

 

The detective was shaking his head and sighed, still disappointed by the behavior of his roommate. He rethought the shower... everything already started to dry and it's very annoying and uncomfortable. Why he didn't realize it earlier? He can propably blame the heat. And the visit. Ah it reminded him of another thing ...

 

"John, I'd really appreciate, it if you lend me your laptop. Like right now." He held out  his hand, without looking up, waiting for an answer.

  

 

John gasped sharply in frustration. " _is he serious?"_

"Really, Sherlock? That's all you have to say?" The doctor said disappointed. That's already exceeds all boundaries. Sherlock never listens. Although he was used to it and yes, he finally saw a little flash of his old friend in this comand, but they have more important things to discuss. "And no, I will not give it to you. I'm not stupid, I know, whom you'll write, if you can and I'm not one of those who'll make it easier for you." John folded his arms across chest and lifted his chin in somewhat agitated manner. Even he could be stubborn.

 

Sherlock was already desperate, he pressed his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You don't understand anything, John. Why did I come back here again? What was I thinking? That you'll understod? That you didn't call my brother? How brilliantly stupid of me! "He cursed silently, but John could hear him.

 

"Argh I can't stand this anymore!" John threw his hands in the air, when he had run out of patience. "Look at yourself! This pathetic, saggy guy is not you. Are you really 100 percent sure, that Moriarty didn't drug you? Because I have some doubts. For starters... you never begged for anything. Get yourself together! I hate to admit it, but I am seriously concerned about your psychical health! " No, this isn't your usual sociopathic behavior. Not at all!"  

  

Oh. Was Sherlock's lack of emotion, because of detention his omega instinkts for so many years? Or, because he suppressed all his heats? He could never imagine  Sherlock being "good"!

 

 

 

Sherlock looked at him sharply. mouth wide in surprise. "It's called heat, John and as a doctor, you should probably know that." The detective said sarcastically. "Most Omegas have it regularly. Only I'm an idiot, that he had to spend a lifetime on suppressants. Yes, I have some emotions and all of a sudden I'm not a virgin anymore. My mate is a bloody psychopath and you're surprised, that I want your laptop... so I could get in touch with this man, who knows, what I am going through? Really?!" Sherlock was without breath at the end of his speach and growling in the manner, that even an Alfa wouldn't be ashamed of the performance .

  
_"Oh, so my hunch was right. God, this is gonna be even crazier, than I had imagined."_ The doctor opened his mouth, as if to say something, but apparently thought better of it and closed it again, gulped and look at him with hurt in his eyes.

 

"Then help me understand, Sherlock. Why did you hide from me something so important. Why... why Moriarty?" He looked at the ground. "I just... don't know, what to do anymore." He sat on the end of Sherlock bed, closer to him. "Should I help your brother to keep him away from you or help you to be with Moriarty again? You know, that I hate him and I thought, that you too... until today anyway." Ok, not really. He saw Sherlock's enthusiasm, whenever was only the slightest mention of the Consultant crminal.

 

"Oh, John. Jim Moriarty always attracted me. From the very first moment, when I saw him. The pool, not the... anyway, he was different and at the same intellectual level as me. He was not an ordinary sheep, like all other-"

 

_"Sherlock's still crazy."_ John had to catch his knees for support. "Ok that's enough! I don't need to know, about all this shit!" John released his now aching knees from his fingers. 

 

"Are you trying to tell me, that you are planning to stay with him?" The doctor asked after a moment of thought. "I knew, that you are enjoying play games with him, but that's just sick."

 

"I didn't plan anything!" Sherlock shouted in frustration and was really uncomfortable now. " You don't know, how long I tried to suppress this desire. But today. I couldn't. Not anymore. Something finaly broke in me... it just did! I really want him, John. Is it really so hard to understand it?

 

"Yes, it's very difficult to understand. That freak put bomb on me once and killed many others!" John looked at Sherlock and saw him uncomfortable and still. It was achingly obvious, that Sherlock craved a shower. He doesn't even focus on their conversation properly. He closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. Of course... Sherlock probably didn't touch water since the "incident".

 

He looked at him again. "Okay, Sherlock. I'll accept your decision. I'll try to accept James Moriarty the consultant criminal... as your mate, but if he makes one bad thing agai- "

 

"John, he is the greatest criminál. Do you really think, that he will stop in his actions? Just because of me?" Sherlock looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot, which was disturbing. 

 

"Okay, okay... I must admit, that you are right." He cleared his throat. "So... he should be really careful not to hurt you." This is really complicated. "I don't know, if you're doing the right thing, but I believe you. I always did and if your final decision is to stay together with that bastard, I'm not gonna be the one, who will let you suffer, because of the separation from him. Which would sooner or later come, because of the bond you two share. I am a doctor after all and I saw, what it could do to someo-. "

 

Sherlock jumped out of the bed and hugged him, before he could finish his speech. Oh that's definitely new.

 

"Thank you, John." He said sincerely and the doctor felt almost uncomfortable to witness so many emotions coming from sociopath named Sherlock.

 

"I just h- hope, that you know, what are you doing." He coughed, face flushed in embarrassment. 

 

"So I can borrow it?" Sherlock asked almost innocently, still holding John.

 

"As if you ever do, what I say." The doctor squealed and finally retaliated the hug awkadly. This was actually quite nice.

 

"I am asking you right now, don't I?" He smiled.

 

"Sherlock ..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Cut out, that "playing weak" crap"

 

"Oh, you noticed?"

 

"I know you, alright? Just a blind wouldn't noticed. If this form is you now, I would be thinking, that you are seriously ill!"

 

Sherlock snorted and quickly untangled himself from him. "I have a work to do then." He flexed his muscles and made a quick trip to his favorite leather chair, laptop already captured and in his hands, but he stopped halfway through. "First a shower. I can't concentrate without shower now." 


	16. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Italic" Are thoughts.
> 
> Bold Are SMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> I am a little bit possessed by another pair right now... so I needed to get it from my brain in some FF, before I wrote another chapter in this XD 
> 
> I am not done with it yet, but I didn't want to let you wait any longer for another chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

 

The consulting criminal walked through the dark, long corridor of now abandoned house. The only light came occasionally from a broken light on the ceiling. Flicking slowly just once, every minute. He hold his cell phone on his ear in tight grip. His brows was furrowed and he obviously didn't like, what he hears.

 

"I told you, that I am done with it!" Jim's knuckles goes into white color, when he tried and failed to be calm. 

 

The consulting criminal roled his eyes. " _This is really annoying."_  

 

"Of course... yes, I know that! I know. I haven't finished it and I don't care! I am not going to continue in this shit anymore. Deal with it!" Yeah and now he growled. Pathetic. He hated, when the other do that. Like right now. "Don't you dare or I really deal with you by myself. Yes I meant it! Every. Little. Word." He growled menacingly and showed his mobile back into his pocket and ignored it, when it started ringing again. He wanted to get the hell out of this rat hole.

 

Moriarty took a few long, quick steps to his car, when he was finally outside. 

 

 _"Now, what I should do?"_ He said quietly, when he was in the middle putting himself into his gorgeous black Porshe Panamera.

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock grimaced, when he took off his pants. His body was sticky, everywhere. And the shower was even more welcomed. He had finally time to think, about what he should write on his blog for Jim.

 

Hot steam and water helped to clear his brain. Mycroft is not stupid, he is probably waiting for any mistake, that Sherlock could done in his curent state.

 

Write a message on a mobile phone would be easier and he was pretty sure, that John wouldn't compline, if he used his, but he has no idea, what Jim's phone number is and it annoyed him.

 

He sighed and bang his forehead agains the cool shover tiles. Honestly he wasn't interested in the naive and shy Beta, that Jim was at first impression. So it was not surprise, when he tossed the number from him into the nearest trash can. It propably wasn't even his real number anyway. Propably. He tried to persuade himself and chewed on his lower lip. It was too late to regret now.

 

Sherlock turned off the shower, put on himself his favourite deep blue robe and went back into his room. Determited not to go near John's laptop. Even thought, that every muscule in his body wanted to do the exact oposite action.

 

 He is still in the heat and the probability, that he will write something inpropriate was very hight.

 

Instead, he lay in bed, closed his eyes and slowly let his thoughts wander around Moriarty. Goes deep into his mind palace. He replayed their first real meeting.  Moriarty attracted him for some reason... his graceful gait, elegant style, so confident of himself, his dangerous, predatory and sensual fragrance and especially his dark, cold eyes, that could see into the depths of any living soul. Moreover, he had to admit... Jim has a really beautiful features and perfect figure.

 

Back then he managed to control himself, resisted his desire, because he knew against whom he stood.

 

Then he met him up in the court. They grinned at each other and Sherlock overtly flirted with him. He began to perform his talent in front of him which always came with arogance and ended up behind the heavy steel doors of prison cell. Alongside of him.

 

He remembered the hungry look Jim had in his eyes, when he slowly tilted his head to look at him.

 

Sherlock groaned in real time and began to caress his body.

 

He could endure everything out until Jim came personally to his apartment and showed his dominance in all sorts of signs and movements.

 

Sherlock's determination then shattered into tiny pieces.

 

Moriarty got him. He used a perfect cover to get near to him, into his mind and Sherlock lose the game.

 

He sighed again, when he slipped one hand under the blanket and briefly touched his already half-hard cock. He remembered suddenly, how Jim examined him, sank his teeth into his neck and slowly take-.

 

His thoughts were jolted by ringing of cell phone. He didn't realize, where his hand was, until now.

 

Sheslock yanked his hand free hurriedly and reached for his cell phone on bedside table, where it usually was.

 

Only to find nothing there.

 

The detective frowned and began rummaging through it's contents.

 

He find it in the last drawer under a pile of crumpled papers and who knows what else. There was a very familiar pink cellphone. Smiling up at him.

 

Sherlock paused and looked at it as if he had just seen a ghost.

 

Of course. He didn't throw it away. He hold it as a prize, a reminder of his first victory. And then he erased it from memories. He took it out tentatively.

 

There was a message.

 

**Playing without me, darling? -JM**

 

Sherlock snickered and looked around the room, trying to deduce where the camera could be.

 

**Are you watching me? -SH**

**Oh, yes. I told you before, how much I like to watch you, didn't I? -JM**

 

_"Does he watch me everywhere? That's kind of disturbing."_

 

**Obviously. -SH**

 

**Your brother is really stupid, if he thinks, that he can isolate me from you. On the contrary... Johnny-boy surprised me. I can see how he looks at you with hunger, but he gave you his laptop so you can communicate with me. Not that you are in rush to use it. -JM**

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. _"Was Jim jealous? Well, he is definitely grumpy."_ Sherlock smiled. _"How adorable. Adorable? Where in the hell, I learned that word?"_

 

**He's my friend. So of course he helped me. -SH**

**Oh, I hope he still is. -JM**

 

There was a pauze, but the pink thing buzzed, before Sherlock could answer.

 

**I think, that our little meeting, which I planned, will have to be postponed. A week or two, I guess. Until your brother stops being careful, snoop dog and you'll be able to slip away. -JM**

 

**Thats to long.-SH**

**You have no idea. -JM**

 

**Alright. In 14 days at 18:00. First meeting place. -JM**

 

Sherlock didn't respond. What needed to be said, was said. He put the phone under his pillow and was about to go sleep, to fight off the desire, that still swirled inside of him, but this noble intend weeree distracte once again.

 

**Don't be like that. My sweet Omega. -JM**

**Good night, Jim. -SH**

**Did you think about me, when you touched yourself? -JM**

**Every time. -SH**

 

Moriarty laughed. He could imagine Sherlock's blushing cheeks, when he responded. Which he really saw on the screen.

 

 

***

 

 

The following weeks was horrible. Not, because Sherlock was bored. He wasn't. Lestrade keep him distracted and called him on more cases than ever. But the detective somewhat hated it. He is only trying to distract him from thinking about Jim.

 

Here we get to the point, why these weeks were insufferable.

 

Sherlock has never been an emotional person, but Moriarty somehow managed to break something inside of him... although differently, than both expected and he missed him.

 

Sherlock couldn't stop thinking about him and he was starting to be afraid, that Jim will act like some other Alphas due to his reputation, when they will live together. Sherlock wasn't weak and in need to be protected. Certainly wasn't some machine on pups either.

 

But these thoughts were irrelevant, because all he could think about was Jim's hugs and tender caresses. His full wet lips and vigor in his scent.

 

Sherlock is so screwed.

 

Mycroft visited him every day just to prove, that Sherlock is under his control. Completly unnecesary gesture. Sherlock was practically under siege by his people wherever he went. His brother tried to suffocate him and didn't let him go anywhere without John.

 

The detective began to suspect, that Watson played on two sides.

 

He hasn't communicated with Moriarty the entire time. They just let everyone fall into the illusion, that Sherlock was only a part of his game and The Consulting Criminal lose all interest in the Omega, when he won.

 

Today, yes he will meet him again today, but something was seriously off. People around him tried to act normally, but he could sense the tension in Lestrade.

 

The detective turned around to face John, who was standing right behind him.

 

"Something's wrong?" Asked Watson.

 

Sherlock stared at him for a moment. Then answered tensely. "No, I guess not." Then turned back and continued in the case. This was a simple task. He solved it almost immediately.

 

 

 

 


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson is so supportive!

„I need to go out.“ John exlaimed suddenly, when they were back at Baker Street. He didn’t look into Sherlock eyes and made a quick way to the door. Was he embarased?

 

Sherlock stired in his seat and looked at him away from his violin, his finger was still landing and playing with the chanterelle, brows hight in a obvious question.

 

„I… Uh I meet someone at the shop yesterday. She really helped me, when I had a bloody conversation with this casher device, which obviously hold some strange grudge against me and –“  Sherlock sneered. „Nonsence, John. Casher devices aren’t capable hold grudge against someone. It’s just all in you.“

 

John gave him a dirty look and continued in his speech. „Anyway. I invited her for diner. And she agreed. So have a nice evening, I must go, because I am already late.“ With this, he stormed out of the door.

 

Sherlock frowned. Yeah it’s prety pleasant to have John out, when he is supposed to meet with Jim once again. Yes, he doesn’t have to think about excuses himself with John out of the way, but it is prety suspicious. The nice, new shirt he wore didn’t make any difference.

 

 

***

 

 

The consulting detective stood by window and played a nice, slow melody on his violin, completly stuck in thoughts, not in his mind palace just thougts. Trying to discover, why he had this weird feeling all day. It’s itching benath his skin like a swarm of ants. He just didn’t know why yet.

 

„Sherlock? Are you up here?“ Was heard from the downstairs. „I have something for you!“ Mrs. Hudson knocked a surface of the door noisily, before she entered.

 

„Ah, Mrs. Hudson. I don’t have time for tea now.“ He started sheepishly. Mrs. Hudos smiled not surprised. „Oh, Sherlock. I am not here just because of tea. Look under the saucer. There is a letter.“ She grinned at him conspiratorialy. „There was a nice man in the morning, when you were out dealing with a case. He told me, that it‘s important for him to give the letter directly into your hands, no one except you should read it. I guess it is something important? "

 

Sherlock stare at her in quite rude manner even for him. „ What does he look like? “ He asked after a tense moment.

 

Mrs. Hudson was thinging about it, putting down some details for Sherlock’s taste, before she replied. „Hmm, he looked fairly normal. Wore just jeans, black T-shirt and baseball cap, but he had a really beautiful face, piercing brown eyes and dark hair.“

Sherlock had to grab the door frame to steady himself. Moriarty was here, but instead of joy  Sherlock began to be nervous. Why risking their discovery just a few hours before they were supposed to meet?

 

"Sherlock, I know that it's none of my bussines, but you look suddenly very pale and worried. Is this man dangerous? "She asked anxiously.

 

"Oh, Mr. Hudson, you have no idea how much, but I wouldn't expect anything less from my Alfa." He laughed, almost unaware of the revealation, until he saw Mrs. Hudson's jaw open in enormous O.

 

Sherlock cleared his throat awkardly. "It's just... my brother has tried to separate me from him... and we were supposedly finally meet today again. Well, I guess that's not the plan now. Aaaargh don't even know, why I am teling you this. Forget it!" He rubbed his face exasperated.

 

Mrs Hudson genuinely smiled, for once with lack of words. Her features changed into a full understanding expresion. "Sherlock, you should have told me sooner."  She accused, but conspiratorially winked. "I'm sure, that nothing has changed. So, you'll better go into your messy room and get dressed, before you meet him, and you should definitely pick up your purple shirt. My husband also had one, I never could resist him, when he wore it. It hugged his chest nicely. "She was lost in thought, but then returned back to the present.  Small smirk evident on her knowing face. "I think you know better then I, how everyone watch you, when you wore it."

 

She laughed, but Sherlock knew that the majority of the views resulted in his "omega" thing. Even though he was hiding his status.

 

"Why-" He looked at her quizzically, when he was interrupted in mid-sentence.

 

"But come on, Sherlock. You've been without a partner all your life and you'll think, that I will join those idiots out there? Who desagree? Now when they appeared out of nowhere and you are finally content? I like him. He's sharp and charming. Moreover, it is interesting to see Sherlock Holmes strugling with words, when I mentioned him. And with this, she retreated.

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock found himself alone in a bare room, staring at his tea. Mrs. Hudson was long gone. Below the mug was clearly visible a small beige envelope. He gulped and pulled it out carefully.

 _"Stay."_   There was a single word written in a nice italic with a beautiful curls around each letter, but it perfectly revealed, that Mycroft knew about their meeting or Jim really just used him in his heat and had no interest in him anymore.

 

This stabbed him in the heart deeply, because it seemed more likely, regardless of their connection ... no one else, except for John knew about the fact, that Sherlock and Moriarty are still in touch, but the detective knew John. He would never betray a friend. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and then joined them in a prayer gesture under his chin and let his mind wander in the world of his mind palace.

 

 

***

 

 

He didn't know, how long he remained in the same position, didn't hear a familiar crack, when someone open the door nor the walk down the hallway until he felt a nice, moist set of lips on his forehead. 

 

"Hi, Sherlock." The Omega opened his eyes in shock and winced when his muscules wanted to change their position. In front of him stood proudly no other, than already very familiar man to him. "Jim." He exhaled.

 

"Wha- what are you doing here?" He asked, when he recovered a little. The corners of the other man's mouth went up. "Isn't it obvious? I came for you." He explained cherfully.

 

Sherlock was suddenly pushed down on the bed with Moriarty soaring gracefully over him and his wandering tongue in his mouth, before he had any chance to protest.

 

"I really missed this. Missed you." Jim moaned, when he pulled back for breath and began to tug Sherlock's pants down. His hot fingers traced Sherlock's sensitive thighs in the proces and the detective whined softly, aktually whined. "Jim What... are you doing?" He was slightly horrified, but he didn't fight him. It was pleasurable and welcomed.

 

"Sorry to disappoint your illusions, love, but I am just helping you to take a better smelling clothes, for now. You had to chase someone today and I want you to be clean, comfortable and in fresh clothes. Why did you put on yourself pajama pants, when you are still dirty? That must be uncomfortable." The consulting criminal whispered into his ear. "Where we're going... trust me, you do not want to be just in your pajama pants and light robe."

 

Sherlock frowned. "Jim, I was in the royal tower only in a bedsheet. Do you really think it bothers me to be in a pajamas? "

 

Moriarty laughed out loudly. "I never asked you, my dear. It is for your own good." He said, when he pulled away and started to scavenge throught Sherlock's clothes in the closet. He pulled out a pair of nice pants and one of his shirts. "I want you to be representative next to your Alpha.

 

Jim was quite surprised, when Sherlock was still kneeling on his bed after he lifted himself, he didn't moves since then, not even a millimeter and was bowing his head down. Submissive. Moriarty was more than confident, that Sherlock... arrogant and prideful man, would never done such a gesture before and he hated it. Jim wanted that strong and arrogant man, not a weak, broken toy. He walked up to him and lifted his head gently with his forefinger. "What's wrong, my sweet Omega?" He asked, never leaving his eyes from the detective.

 

"I just ..." The detective paused and swallowed.

 

"Are you going to treat me like the other Alphas treat their Omegas? I mean, I know who I am, but I have my pride, you know, and I... I don't think I could handle it, if you are going to control me like a bitch, who is good for just a two things." Sherlock didn't know what to think and his mind palace didn't help, so he asked, because he was really afraid of the life behind a locked door. When he just must look good and give a birth. Jim froze and sat on the bed beside the detective without looking away.

 

Jim must clear things quickly. Sherlock is a clever man, who needs to be sure, that Jim will never hurt him in that way. "Sherlock, I must admit, that I am evil, but you are my mate now, and I am not going to treat you in this way. Ever. Of course you could never take it slightly. You are like me, arrogant and proud. "He smiled and continued. "I want you to be with me willingly and not to have live like a victim, who'll strugle to survive every day scared to death and forced by me into submission. 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really fluffy chapter.
> 
> Also, I am sorry, that I didn't post earlier. The next chapter will be sooner of course.

Sherlock's head was buzzing. Too preoccupied with Jim's confession. Did he really mean it? It seems to be convincing, thought. 

 

And Sherlock wants to believe those words so much, that it hurts. He could feel his cheeks rinse in scarlet again. To blame his sudden rush of feelings on the new founded Omega hormones didn't seem to be convincing anymore. He started to like it... in a way, he thought couldn't be possible.

 

The thought of affection to be a difficult obstacle and a huge weakness is ridiculous for him now. Everyone needs to be loved and Sherlock is highly aware, that he is letting his so long gathered walls, which protected him from others crumpled slowly down. Sure, he warmed up to John a little, but Jim is a whole different level. 

 

The detective was actually pretty sure... every barrier was already shattered. You could blame his recklessness, but he doesn't mind at all, when Jim can be such a brilliantly unbearable torturer. The pleasure was almost too much to take. 

 

 

As you can guess... it didn't end just with Sherlock changing into a more appreciate clothes. He had to actually run away to avoid a more "burn up" scenario... like sex and Mrs. Hudson catching them in action. He was aware of her guardian role behind the door, when Jim sneaked inside.

 

Sadly... nothing can prevent Mrs. Hudson from sneak up on them. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The detective was currently in the shower, grumbling here and there, because of his leaking slick. Great. As much as he loved his new turn of life... he started to hate these little escapades. It was embarrassing, uncomfortable and really itchy, when he was left alone to dry out. 

 

He stepped out of the shower acompanied with a vapor and rather angrily clothed himself in the first thing he grabbed within his escape. 

 

Not what Jim prepared for him. 

 

He wanted to oppose him, just to see his reaction. 

 

Somehow confirm the truth in the said words.

 

On the way back into his room, the detective saw a travel bag on his bed, clothes tousled all over the floor along with his belongings and his sneering Alfa sitting comfortably along with the luggage.

 

Jim was still dressed in the clothes Mrs. Hudson described and Sherlock couldn't break his eyes away from Jim's lithe, flexible chest full of hidden muscles in the right places, visible under a tight T-shirt.

 

The Omega never had such a wonderfull view of him as now. Scratch the westwood. Sherlock is satisfied with this cheap and tight version of clothes, thank you very much.

 

Jim shifted slightly from his position and pouted. Such a strange and playful gesture for Moriarty. Sherlock doesn't actually know him very well. Moriarty was a riddle for him, indecipherable mystery... until a recent events. He didn't know his true nature, his habits and hobbies. Nothing.

 

Well, Jim couldn't conceal everything from the consulting detective. And Sherlock would be ashamed if he did. But the thing is, that Jim knows how to manipulate him. An he is a great actor. Sometimes... he has a nagging feeling sometimes about this Jim... like he is someone completly different. As if somebody whispered words to him, and remains in the shadows.

 

This man is surely James Moriarty, right?

 

Not some good actor in a role, who seduced the greatest detective with his body, charism and voice, but not with his own mind?

 

"You didn't have to run away from me, you know? I didn't even take off those pants and you had to make a getaway into the bathroom." The consulting criminal complained knowingly.

 

Sherlock grimaced. "I would be naked, If you'd take them off."

 

Moriarty wetted his bottom lip, looked him straight in the eyes and then cleared his throat. "I wouldn't mind."

 

"We should go." Moriarty said, after he broke their eye contact. "It is exactly 18:27 and we need to be on the other end of the town in three minutes. There's gonna be some biiiiig search, because the greatest detective named Sherlock Holmes will be missing~." He stated cheerfully with a deeper voice, hands outstretched. It looked and sounded more sarcastic, than it really should.

 

 

***

 

 

Jim frowned at the sound of his cell phone, which just announced an incoming message.

 

He lifted the travel bag and slung it over his shoulder in one powerful and fast motion. From his point of view, it looked like the heavy bag had absolutely no weight. "Actually... we have no time. Hurry. "He said and walked out from Sherlock's room, without waiting for an answer.

 

Meanwhile, Sherlock tilted his head in his never ending wonder, why Jim's butt looks so sexy in jeans. He didn't remember those perfect globes of muscle, from their first unofficial confrontation, where he meet him under the false name called JIm from IT.

 

Moriarty was aware of his stare.

 

He must have noticed, because he was wearing that arrogant smirk again, when he stopped in his retreat to the door in the middle, turned and stared thoughtfully at Sherlock. "I am not taking you away for good. I just packed you some of your clothes, not realy playing attention which ones, if you ask me, so you could change into it later, when the situation will need it, but you can take whatever else you want, you know?" He asked casually.

 

"Your violin?" Moriarty asked impatiently, after a few seconds of silence, though it seemed that the detective wasn't going to bother with anything else.

 

  
Sherlock looked at him insidiously. "Please Jim. I wouldn't survive a day, without the violin _here_."

 

"And of course we do not want that." Jim laughed. His eyes sparking with mirth.

 

The consulting detective couldn't help himself and laughed too.

 

Yes, he definitely likes his new live.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut at the beginning. Just no.


End file.
